1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a thin film transistor array panel and apparatus and more particularly to an apparatus containing an in-situ fluorine generation chamber.
2. Description of Related Art
A thin film transistor (“TFT”) array panel may be used for individually driving each pixel of a display. The display may be a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), organic electro luminescence (“EL”) display, and the like. The TFT array panel includes scanning signal lines or gate lines for transmitting scanning signals. Also, the TFT array panel includes image signal lines or data lines formed on the TFT array for transmitting image signals. Further, the TFT array panel includes TFTs connected to gate lines, data lines and pixel electrodes.
A gate insulating layer is formed in order to insulate the gate lines. A passivation layer is formed to insulate the TFTs and the data lines. The gate insulating layer, semiconductor layer, ohmic contact layer, and passivation layer are formed using a chemical vapor deposition (“CVD”) process that may be well known in the art.
In the related art, films or layers are formed with chemical reactions using a CVD process. That is, by providing one or more gases (e.g., simple or compound substance(s) including element(s)) films and/or layers may be formed on a substrate. During the CVD deposition processes on the insulating substrate extraneous films and/or layers are formed on the CVD. The present invention also discloses a more environmentally friendly process chamber and/or on the surface of a diffuser. These extraneous films and/or layers create differences in thermal expansion coefficients between the diffuser and the films deposited thereon. These differences create thermal stresses in the deposited films. As a result, the deposited film deteriorates and may peel off, generating undesired minute particles. Accordingly, a cleaning process is used to remove the extraneous film deposits on inner walls of the chamber and/or on the surface of the diffuser. For example, a nitrogen trifluoride (NF3) plasma etching process may be performed as a way to clean the CVD chamber.
A remote plasma source (“RPS”) box may be used for forming nitrogen trifluoride (NF3) plasma. The RPS box may be placed in gas piping. The RPS box generates nitrogen trifluoride (NF3) and argon (Ar) plasmas and transmits these plasmas into the CVD chamber. These plasmas remove the accumulated films formed inside the chamber during deposition and restore the chamber to its initial state.
The related art processes required a stable supply of nitrogen trifluoride (NF3). Nitrogen trifluoride (NF3) is typically purchased in a cylinders that need to be replaced regularly. However, a stable supply of nitrogen trifluoride (NF3) may not be possible as it is dependent on its availability from the supplier. Additionally, nitrogen trifluoride (NF3) systems are very expensive as there is a very high initial investment cost. Moreover, nitrogen trifluoride (NF3) is an environmentally unfriendly gas as it is categorized as a PFC restriction gas.